


Garden in the Buff

by PensToTheEnd



Series: Bare It All [1]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not Hockey Player(s), Blow Jobs, Body Worship, M/M, Naked Gardening, Rimming, Sexual Fantasy, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-28 23:07:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10841364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PensToTheEnd/pseuds/PensToTheEnd
Summary: Patrick catches Jon gardening in the nude and stops to admire the view.





	Garden in the Buff

**Author's Note:**

> May 6 is National Garden in the Nude Day.... who knew...
> 
> So my brain spewed forth this... unbeta'd... not proofed... just wrote it and posted as it came out...
> 
> Ending a little weak... may have to explore this verse some more though....

There was nothing Patrick loved more than being spontaneous, so an impromptu dinner party for friends was right up his alley.  When Sharpy called and said that a couple of clients were in town for the weekend, Patrick eagerly offered to host the dinner party.  A small, intimate affair for five, six if he could get Jon to come.

He sat at his kitchen table working out the menu over a cup of coffee and some fruit.  Nothing too fancy, but nothing simple, of course.  Because after spontaneity, the next thing Patrick loved was showing off his cooking skills.  More than one client had been amazed that the CEO of a multi-million-dollar corporation didn’t have a professional chef cater his dinner parties. 

He’d had these clients over before, knew their likes and dislikes.  He picked out a menu that he’d found in _Cooking Light_ that would suit their tastes.  Nothing too fancy.

Oysters with bacon mignonette and Caprese bruschetta for starters.  Roast beef tenderloin with Cognac butter, carrot mash with crème fraiche, and Brussels sprouts with slow-fried shallots for the main course.  And then a triple-chocolate cheesecake for dessert.  Yeah, nothing too hard to whip up for dinner tonight.

He called his favorite market and ordered what he’d need.  Thank god they delivered and it would be there in a couple of hours.  He would just need to go get a few things to have fresh, namely some herbs and heirloom tomatoes.  Patrick knew just the place to get the best things, too.  Jon’s garden. 

He quickly changed and grabbed his key for Jon’s place.  Jon had given it to him for emergencies, but that had been a long time ago.  Now he used it regularly to raid Jon’s roof-top garden which always had an abundance of fresh, organic herbs and vegetables.

“Jon?  You home?”  Patrick hollered as he stepped through the front door to Jon’s place.  When he got no response, he closed the door and wandered towards the stairs leading to the bedroom.  Maybe Jon was sleeping in, or was in the shower, and didn’t hear him.

Jon wasn’t in either place, so Patrick made his way down the hall to the exit to the roof.  It wasn’t really like a normal roof.  Not when eco-friendly architect extraordinaire Jonathan Toews designed the building.

When they’d started their business, Jon had made a simple request.  Once they were established, he wanted to design and build a completely, or as complete as possible, eco-friendly office building to serve as the corporate headquarters.  Part of the design was the inclusion of two penthouse condos where Patrick and Jon would live.  Patrick couldn’t come up with a valid argument against that part.  It made complete sense.

It took them several years to get Toews-Kane Enterprises established, but once they had everything they did turned to gold.  Rehabbing and refurbishing old buildings, making them eco-friendly.  Building new buildings that helped sustain the environment, that put minimal burdens on communities’ infrastructure.  It had been a radical idea when Jon approached him, but Patrick could sell anything.  Together they built the company into what it is today.

And somewhere along the line, Patrick may have developed feelings for Jon that went beyond business partners.  Jon had never done anything, however, that made Patrick think he returned those feelings.  They were friends, yes, and business partners, but that was all.

Patrick steps up to the glass doors that lead out to the garden, his hand settles on the handle as he looks up.  His entire body freezes and his mind goes blank at the sight before him. 

Jon stands next to a row of plants, garden hose in hand, watering the plants.  That’s not unusual in itself.  Jon gardening.  What made Patrick’s brain short-circuit is that Jon is gardening in the nude.  Butt-naked.  Let it all hand out for the world to see.  Nude gardening.

Patrick’s mouth hangs open, his eyes fixed on Jon.  He isn’t aware of anything but the long lines and curves of Jon’s body.  He’s seen Jon without a shirt numerous times, in nothing but a pair of shorts that hugged his hips, ass and thighs.  Patrick had thought that had been obscene, the way Jon’s ass looked in a pair of tight shorts, but this.  Fuck.

Jon was taller than Patrick, broad in the shoulders, narrow waist and then that ass and thick, muscular thighs.  Jonny certainly had an athletic build.  And why wouldn’t he?  He worked out daily.  Did yoga.  And played hockey in a local rec league.  Patrick had heard the term hockey butt, but until this very moment he had never truly appreciated it.

He studied the line of Jon’s shoulders, watched as the muscles flexed and contracted as he moved the hose over the plants.  He took in how his spine moved as he turned his shoulders this way and that, how it moved when Jon leaned forward to pull off some dead leaves.  He followed the line of his spine down to where it became the crease of Jon’s ass, where it disappeared between to round, firm cheeks.  Well-tanned, no lines, Patrick noticed.  Jon must do this often.

It was already a warm, sunny day in Chicago.  Warm, heading to hot, and there was a fine sheen of sweat covering Jon’s skin.  Patrick watched a bead of sweat roll down Jon’s back and into the v at the top of his ass crease. 

That ass.  Patrick’s mouth watered at the thought of what he’d like to do to that ass.  Patrick wanted to taste.  Wanted to start between Jon’s shoulder blades and lick a slow, long strip down his spine.  To chase that sweat drop with his tongue sliding between those cheeks.  His hands reaching to grab them and spread them apart, exposing Jon’s opening.

Patrick licked his bottom lip as that image filled his mind.  The image of pressing his face between those firm, round mounds of flesh.  His tongue lapping up and down over Jon’s hole, pushing every so often at the rim of tight muscle.  Pressing his lips there to kiss it.  Licking it until Jon was shaking, trying to push back against his mouth, urging Patrick to fuck him.

Then Jon turned, and Patrick was presented with a new view.

Jon’s strong jawline came into view.  The line that continued down his neck to a chest that was smooth and well-defined.  Dark nipples begging to be licked and sucked, pulled and tugged between Patrick’s lips and teeth.  Just as he’d thought about licking down Jon’s back, Patrick imagined letting his tongue play down Jon’s chest.  Working over those nipples, down his abs.

Patrick knew there was the faintest trail of fine hair on Jon’s lower abs.  A trail that he had more than once wanted to follow past the waistband of Jon’s pants.  More than once, Jon had wondered about what he’d find at the end of that trail.  Wondered what Jon’s cock looked like.  Was he cut?  Was it long and thick like the rest of Jon?

From the way Jon was standing, Patrick could see his cock hanging flaccid.  It wasn’t cut, to be expected maybe given that Jon was Canadian.  Circumcision wasn’t as common north of the border, Patrick knew.  As he’d imagined, Jon’s cock was long, but maybe not as thick as he’d thought it would be.  Maybe Jon was a grower.  Patrick could imagine that.  In fact, his imagination was running with that thought right now.

He could picture himself on his knees in front of Jon.  He’d let his lips brush over the tip, then let just the tip of his tongue flick back and forth over the slit.  He’d use his hand to pull the foreskin back to fully expose the blunt, flushed head.  His lips would slip around it so he could gently suck and rub his tongue over the sensitive underside.  He thought about trying to take all of it in his mouth. 

Jon’s cock looked like it would fill Patrick’s mouth, if he pushed to the base it would hit the back of his throat.  Fuck.  Patrick swallowed hard at the thought of Jon being able to fuck his throat.  He closed his eyes, imaging that Jon’s cock got thick and heavy when aroused.  He could almost feel it in his mouth.  Hard.  Slowly stroking into his mouth.  Making him gag, spit dripping down his chin, tears rolling down his cheeks as he choked down Jon’s cock.  Jon’s hand would be on the back of his head, guiding him, encouraging him to take the cock deeper.  Fingers twisted in his curls, pulling his hair.

Patrick opened his eyes.  It took a second to see that Jon was staring at him.  Patrick jumped to the side, then looked out through the glass doors again.  Jon was smiling, well, more like Jon was grinning.  A truly evil-looking grin.

“Come on out, Pat.”

“Uh, hey.  I, uh, I need some herbs.   And, uh, a few tomatoes if you have any ready.”  Patrick stammered.  Thank god his embarrassment at getting caught looking had killed the hard-on that he’d gotten watching Jon.

“No problem.”  Jon walked over and turned the hose off, laying it down on the ground as he did.  He didn’t blush.  Didn’t act embarrassed.  Didn’t even try to cover himself.  “What do you need?”

Patrick rattled off the list of herbs he needed, which Jon gathered quickly.  Then Jon picked him several ripe tomatoes.  He put everything in a splint basket and handed it to Patrick.

“What are you fixing?”

“Um, dinner party.  Duncan and Brent are in town.  Sharpy and Abby are coming, too.  I, um, you’re invited, of course.  Tenderloin, smashed carrots, um, thought I’d use the tomatoes for some Caprese bruschetta.”

“Sounds good.  I like those two, they are such a nice couple.  What time and do you want me to bring anything?”  Jon commented as he casually went over to retrieve the hose and go back to watering his plants.

“Um, yeah.  Seven?  And if you’d want to bring some wine and beer?”

“Can do.  See you later then.” 

And with that, Jon dismissed Patrick.  Without any acknowledgement that he’d caught Patrick checking him out.

Patrick hurried back into the apartment.  Once inside he had to stop and lean up against the wall for a few minutes to get his composure back.  Jesus, what just happened.  Why didn’t Jon say anything?  Why didn’t he get mad?  And he was going to be at the dinner party.  God, if he acted like nothing had happened it was going to be a long night for Patrick.  If he did say something, though, it could end up being an even longer night.

\----------------------------------------------------------

Patrick spends the rest of the day cooking and cleaning, getting ready for his guests.  He tries to keep his mind busy so he doesn’t think about naked Jon, or about Jon knowing that Patrick was watching him. 

About a quarter to seven, the Sharpes arrive, accompanied by Duncan Keith and his partner Brent Seabrook.  They are two of Toews-Kane’s oldest and best clients, owning several rehabbed buildings across the country.  Jonny arrives at seven sharp.  He’s brought over a couple of bottles of wine and some local craft beers.

As Jon walks in, Patrick can’t help himself.  He involuntarily looks down at Jon’s ass as he closes the door behind Jon. 

When he steps around Jon, Jon gives Patrick a knowing wink.  “Nice to see you again, too, Patrick.”

Patrick blushes.  The bright red washing over his face and down his neck.  He can’t look up.  Can’t let himself make eye contact with Jon.  He just stares at the floor and walks into the living room where his other guests have settled.

They chat about the weather, kids, hockey, and the newest building that they are working together to rehab.  The hors d’oeuvres get eaten. The beer and wine drank.  All is going along well.  Patrick keeps himself busy checking on dinner and making sure his guests are enjoying themselves.  He is deliberately staying away from Jon.  Several times, however, he’s caught Jon looking at him.  He’d swear he can see a mischievous glint in Jon’s eye.

When they finally gather around the dining table, Patrick takes a spot at one end.  Duncan and Brent sit down on one side of the table, Sharpy and Abby on the other side, and Jon at the other end, opposite Patrick.

Patrick focuses on his meal.  On Abby who is telling him a story about his god-daughter Maddie and something she did when eating carrots.  On Duncan and Brent who are thinking of adopting a child.  On everything and anything except Jon.  All is going well.  Until he looks up and Jon is staring down the length of the table at him, as if waiting for an opening.

“So, did anyone know that today is National Garden in the Nude Day?” Jon asks with all seriousness, not taking his eyes of Patrick.

“What?  That’s a real day?”  Duncan laughs.  “Somehow it doesn’t surprise me that you know that, Jon.”

“Yeah, I’ve always suspected you were a nudist at heart.”  Sharpy chuckles.

“How is your garden doing this year, Jon?”  Brent asks.  They’ve been to his apartment several times over the years and have seen his roof-top set up.

“Great.  Patrick came over and got some things for our dinner.  Didn’t you, Patrick?”

If Patrick could slink under the table at this moment he would.  All he can do is nod slowly, unable to look up at anyone.  He feels like his face is on fire.

“The tomatoes on the bruschetta.  They were heirlooms I’ve been cultivating for several years now.”  Jon continues.  “They looked so good on the vine, Patrick’s mouth was watering when he saw them.”

Patrick nearly chokes on his food, quickly reaching for his water glass to take a drink.

“You okay, Peeks?”  Sharpy asks, reaching over to tap his back as Patrick coughs.

Again, all he can do is nod.

“What else do you have growing?”  Abby asked Jon.

“Well, lots of herbs.  Some different lettuces.  Beans are pretty easy to grow, too.   I have some cucumbers coming on, nothing too big yet.”  Jon says smoothly.  “Patrick was eyeing them up for some future dinner I think.  He looked pretty eager for them to grow.”

Patrick coughed, nearly spitting the water back into his glass.

“Peeks?  You okay.”  Sharpy asked again.

“Scuse me,” Patrick pushes his chair back and gets up.  “Just need a minute, must have swallowed wrong.”

By the time Patrick returns to the table, the conversation has moved on and Jon is acting like nothing happened.  They have their dessert and coffee on Patrick’s balcony, which offers an amazing view of Lake Michigan.  It’s around 11 when everyone calls it a night and heads home.  Everyone, but Jon.

He grabs some plates off the table and follows Patrick to the kitchen, setting them down on the counter by the sink.

“That was a fun evening.”  Jon offers.

“Um, yeah.  I can clean up.  It’s late, you can take off if you want.”

Jon follows Patrick back to the dining room.  When Patrick reaches for a couple of plates, Jon steps up behind him, pressing his body against Patrick’s.

“What if I don’t want to leave?”  Jon let’s his hands rest on Patrick’s hips.

Patrick swallows.  Okay, as if the innuendos at dinner weren’t enough.  Jon screwing with him now is too much.

“Look, I’m sorry about this morning.  I, I shouldn’t have...”

“You liked what you saw?”

“What?”

“I mean, I’m pretty sure you liked what you saw.”  Jon brushed his nose along the back of Patrick’s neck, causing Patrick to shiver.

“Jon, I...”

“I didn’t know, didn’t think you’d ever be interested, that you might feel the same way I do.  You’ve never given me any clues, not once in all the years we’ve known each other.”

Patrick tips his head back against Jon’s shoulder as Jon kisses and nuzzles his neck.  “Jonny, I... please don’t be screwing with me right now.”

Jon pulls back and turns Patrick around so he can look him in the eye.

“I was screwing with you during dinner.  I’m serious about this.  I saw how you were looking at me.  I’ve never, you’ve never looked at me like that before.  I thought.  I thought there was no way you could feel this way about me.  The way I’ve been wanting you for years, Patrick.”

He brings his hands up to bracket Patrick’s face, holding it steady as he leans down and brings their lips together.  It takes Patrick a moment for his brain to register before he leans into the kiss.

“Years?” Patrick whispers when Jon breaks away from the kiss.

“Years.”

Patrick rocks up on his toes to kiss Jon again.

“To think, I’ve been trying to get you to notice and all this time, all I needed to do was get naked.”

“Speaking of,” Patrick tugs at Jon’s shirt.  “Naked would be good about now, too.” 

 


End file.
